Magic
Magic is a form of energy, according to Benny Sherwood, and later Varg, that is concealed inside individual life forms that are able to harness and use it. This energy is capable of enabling the individual telekinetic powers, but it is currently unknown if this contributes to the "Three spells a day" rule for wizards. (Note: Magial creatures, for example, like Randal Moon are not limited to three spells a day). For the first two series, magic has been shown to be in the colours of the rainbow (Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet) with a few lighting differences between each wizard (e.g. Benny Jr. had a a lighter colour scheme for his magic, along with a darker blue, while Ursula's magic had a darker colour scheme). However, in Series 3, all magic changed to purple and orange, with the exception of Lady Lyzera, whose magic was different shades of purple/pink, and sometimes with a few hexagonal symbols floating around. Known Spells *''Mass-fan-wahn-dah'' - Supposedly opens a bottle, but when used caused all bottles and containers to overflow at once *''Ain-sho-prack-dah'' - unlocks and opens a door *''Amo-flash-ba-dah'' - Adds locks to a door *''Kadra-dach-dah- ''Creates a force field *''Dri-tah-dah'' - Allows you to teleport *''Fayer-shan-dah, Mees-kyfar-dah, Byfar-torak-dah '' - Releases a victim of Grim Magic *''Landashen-verah-unchall-dah'' - Spell of separation *''Maah-gan-dah'' - Redirects a football *''Maasch-floro-dah'' - Causes a flower to appear *''Mah-shaan-zah-dah'' - Creates a powerful blast of magic *''Mifash-brac-dah'' - Makes a drink overflow *''Misha-dah'' - Creates money *''Moh-shah-dah'' - Creates a pair of doors *''Nul-cla-dah - '' Spell of invisibility *''Raa-shey-dah'' - Shrouding Spell *''Shaan-vey-zah-dah'' - Creates a magical storm *''Shvek-ta-dah'' - Creates a crowbar *''Sprash-afalla-waan-dah'' - Spring cleaning spell *''Sprash-mus-wan-dah'' - Transforms the target into a rat *''Spri-fralo-dah'' - Turns a house into a bouncy castle version of itself *''Spri-frasha-alah-dah'' - Turns a house into a gingerbread house *Passing Spell *''Mac-ra-dah'' - banishes any type of creature *''Shaan-dry-dah'' - destroys an object of any size *''Spy-cry-by-dah'' - controls a person *''Vash-raan-dah '''- ''restoring a Pale Shadow to their body *Crom-fel-dah-vah '''- reversing the damage caused by an explosion * Raa-shley-dah- turns caster into a mouse * Fash-deh-dah- Conjures a sausage sandwich * dar-ma-har - A big and powerful forcefield, know for wizards as a preservation charm * do-yo-iu-den-fah-da- grim magic takes the life force of a nekross * flash-mah -dah -flashlight spell * loin-can-hoi-lif-fan -dah- grim magic absorbs consumed magic from nekross * flash-mandi-extracta-dah- grim magic allows you to suck up all tha magic stolen from nekross of magical nekross * Appearances ''Dawn of the Nekross'' *Robert France and his son, Mark, used magic in the gathering of stones. *The Nekross race came in search for magic in order to absorb it. They had apparently consumed all magic from other life forms. *"Maah-gann dah": Tom Clarke used magic to score a goal in a Football match. *He also used magic in order to finish the homework he had neglected the night before. *When the Voolox attacked inside Miss Webster's body, Tom used a protective spell to restrain a fire arm from hitting him and Benny. *Randal Moon gave Tom and Benny the power to enforce a Passing Spell, which allowed them to teleport. *The Nekross race were able to consume the magic without it affecting them. *Tom used a shielding spell in order to protect his father's car from air retraction as they flew through space. ''Grazlax Attacks'' *Ursula, Randal Moon and Tom Clarke perform a Shrouding Spell, in order to hide themselves from the Nekross scanners. *Tom places a shelf together after knocking it over. *Tom makes Benny's parents go to his uncle's house, believing that he had been hurt in some way. *Tom moved a basket inside Benny's room in order to capture one of the Grazlaa. *Ursula tries to return the house to normal, but fails twice, turning it into comical similarities. She finally finishes the job though. Category:Magic